Song of Life
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Nothing can ever truly end love [GregSara][character death song fic][chapter 1 describes the whole fic]
1. Prologue

The song I wrote is 'Teardrops' which I based off of my one friend's screenname, and the other song is called 'Fields of Gold' by Sting.

* * *

She had died rather young, but he loved her still, and as he stood there he remembered her songs to him...

_The pretty red teardrops fall_

_And people wonder why_

_Those teardrops are fallin' from my eyes_

She had been so alone and broken when they had fallen in love, she had slight the paper in her hand with the song written on it. It was their song, her song, her life. There were blooddrops and tearstains on the paper as he read the song, and she sang it for him.

_The pretty red teardrops_

_They fall upon my lap_

_And I know where they come from_

_But no one knows how much you meant_

He got chills as he remembered her hollow voice saying the words, but she sounded so beautiful as she said them. She had been crying because she had lost the man she had loved for years, but he was there to comfort her that day, and things started to change.

_And they don't understand_

_Just how much each teardrop means to me_

_The pretty red teardrops fall,_

_The pretty red tear…drops…_

She was wrong of course, her friends all knew that he was important to her, that they had secretly loved one another for years. And Greg was there as she recovered from Grissom's loss, and he stayed by her side for her next few years of grief, until she was able to love again, and that's when they had their chance.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold  


Sara and Greg married three years after Grissom had died, and they spent six amazing years together, they even had three children, Kayla, Tommy, and Laura. Kayla and Laura were twins and Tommy was their younger brother. They were all very happy.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

But Sara became sick, and there was nothing that the doctors could do to save her. She died peacefully in their home, and all of their friends and family went to her funeral. The others helped Greg raise the children, especially Catherine.

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
_

That was two years ago, and Greg had a new song in his mind, a song of rememberance.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold..._

They would always be together in his memories, and she would be watching him from the clouds until it was his time to join her. Nothing could truely keep love apart, not even death. Greg watched their young children run around and he smiled, she would live on in them, in Laura, Kayla, and Tommy, they each had her beautiful brown hair, and the two girls looked very much like her. Greg sighed, this was still his family, and someday some other loving woman would be his wife, and she would help raise the children, but this would always be the most important memory.

* * *

The End

Hope you liked it : )


	2. Grissom's Death

Sara sat on the floor of the house, which was the scene they had been investigating. She couldn't talk or move; she just sat there in a daze as the medics checked to make sure she was ok. Greg, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick were brought in to do the scene. It was going to be hard for all of them.

In Sara's arms Grissom lay dead, the suspect, who had still been in the house, had killed him. Catherine gently laid a hand on Sara's arm, and she managed to get the younger woman to let go of Grissom. As Sara stood Nick made sure that Grissom's head was slowly lowered to the floor.

Catherine took Sara into another room while the men continued to process the rest of the house. Three people had been killed in that house, and it was going to be a difficult night for the CSI's. As they were processing it was hard for them not to just break down in tears, yet they wouldn't let another team take over for them because the case was too personal to let go.

Sara allowed Catherine to collect evidence from her, she wasn't able to talk though, she wasn't even able to cry yet; she was in shock. Sara's clothing was matted with his blood, and when he had been shot some of it had sprayed onto her face.

Catherine made Greg drive Sara and the evidence back to the lab, which he was willing to do, even if it was just to get out of that place. He took the evidence to the lab, and then he directed Sara to the locker room so that she could shower and change. She just sat there though, and Greg decided that it would be best if she was left alone for awhile.

While he was gone Sara started to cry, and then she grabbed a pen and notebook from her locker and she scribbled down a song that reflected how she felt. The tears that were falling down her face and onto the paper were intermingled with Grissom's blood, which caused her to cry even harder. The teardrops were red, and that's what the song was about.

When she finished she grabbed some clothes and soap and she went into the shower room. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes as she went under the water; she just allowed the water to wash his blood off of her. She fell to her knees, and they she sat down and cried. She didn't realize how long she had been in there, but after awhile Catherine came in and shut off the water. Then she helped Sara change from her blood stained clothes into her other clothes.

As Sara was led into the locker room again she picked up the notebook and she was led into the break room. Warrick had been asked by Catherine to put Sara's things somewhere, or just to dispose of the old clothes. Sara sat on the one sofa, wrapped in a large towel, and Greg brought her a cup of coffee.

"Can you tell us what happened," Catherine asked gently.

Sara took in a deep breath, and through tears she said, "We went to the scene and when we were there this man came out of nowhere and he, he just shot, and, and then Grissom slumped to the floor. The guy ran, I went to Grissom's side, but he, he was dead." Sara couldn't say anymore, she just broke down in tears. Catherine left the room, but Greg went next to Sara and he put his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he cried as well.

As he was holding her he saw the notebook in her hand, he took it from her, and he read the words. She had stopped crying, and she softly sang the words to him.

_The pretty red teardrops fall_

_And people wonder why_

_Those teardrops are fallin' from my eyes_

_They don't understand why I cry_

_They don't understand why I see you when I close my eyes_

_The pretty red teardrops fall_

_They fall upon my lap_

_And I know where they come from_

_I saw you in the dark_

_I saw you in the light_

_I see you every instant I'm alive_

_But no one knows how much you meant_

_And they don't understand_

_Just how much each teardrop means to me_

_The Pretty red teardrops fall_

_They fall down upon me_

_When I close my eyes they fall upon my hands_

_And now my hands are stained with your blood…_

_The pretty red teardrops fall,_

_The pretty red tear….drops…._

Greg's heart was breaking, she was blaming herself for Grissom's death, and when she sang the words her voice sounded so hollow and empty that he cried. Sara managed to cry herself into a fitful sleep on Greg's lap; he would stroke her hair gently, and cry himself. Eventually Warrick and Nick came in the room to cry as well. Catherine joined them for awhile, but then she went home to be with her daughter. 

Eventually Sara woke up, but by then everyone but Greg was gone, and he drove her back to her place so that she could be alone to mourn privately.

The next few days, weeks, and even months were difficult because of all the changes at the lab, but the team was slowly coming to terms with Grissom's loss. Catherine was promoted to Night Shift Supervisor and Grissom's killer was caught. Sara had been affected the deepest by his loss, she rarely ever smiled in the months after his death, and her friends could tell that she wasn't getting much sleep either. Greg stayed by her side though, and she loved him for it.

It was going to take a long time for Sara to be able to love again, but Greg was willing to wait until she was.

* * *

_TBC…_

_I thought that I'd make the story longer, and that the first chapter could be the prologue so that you'd know what was going to happen. I will continue this story when I am off hiatus!_

_Thank you, ElastigirlThePresident, csifreak04, CSI Kennedy, avalon88, lovesdigsdmanded, CatStokes, Adrienne! I loved all of your reviews, and I hope that you like the long version of this story : )_


	3. Love and Marriage

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold _

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold

Greg had been Sara's only constant companion during her time of mourning after Grissom's death. He stood by her at the trials of Grissom's killer, and he was there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Two years after Grissom's death they started dating. It was a very gentle and loving relationship. Slowly it deepened and they were hopelessly in love. Greg proposed to Sara after they had been dating for six months. Six months after that they were married.

The ceremony was simple. Only their close friends and his immediate family, she didn't have a family to invite. They moved from their apartments and they moved into a bigger place together.

They spent their first year getting to know one another better than they had before, and they were in sort of a state of honeymoon the whole time. Their twins Laura and Kayla were born in their second year of marriage. Sara started spending less time at work and more time at home, she loved being with her children, they made her happy.

Tommy was born in the fourth year of Greg and Sara's marriage, and everyone was thrilled for the two of them. The twins were starting to look more like their mother every day, and all three children were beautiful.

When Greg was promoted to CSI level 3 Sara was able to retire to be a stay at home mom for the kids. She didn't stop working though; she started to write crime novels based partly on the cases she had done.

But by the end of their sixth year of marriage Sara began to suspect that all was not right with her health, and a trip to the doctor would unfortunately confirm her suspicions, for the worst.

Thank you to, Adrienne, icklebitodd, csifreak04, I didn't know if anyone would want to read the extended version, and I'm so glad that people did : )


	4. Death and Promise

_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold  
I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold_

Sara had cancer, it had spread throughout her entire body, and there was nothing that the doctors could do to treat it. She was given a year, at most, to live. So she began to record videos for the girls, and Tommy, and Greg. She had videos for everything that the children could possibly go through in life, and even though she wasn't as strong for her final videos, she kept making them.

Greg was given a lot of time off so that he could be with Sara and the children, Warrick, Nick, and Catherine also took time off to do the same when Greg couldn't.

At the ages of five and three, the children couldn't understand why their mom was so sick, but they were being prepared for her death.

"My beautiful babies," she said to them. "Mommy is very sick, and I'm not certain how much longer I'm going to be with you."

"Where will you go," the bright-eyed Kayla asked.

"Soon the angels are going to take me to heaven, but you won't be able to come, neither will daddy. Not right away anyway. When you are much older, and you have grand-children, maybe then will be your time to join me, but you have many years until then."

"Why can't we come with you," little Tommy questioned.

Sara looked to Greg, who had tears in his eyes. "Mommy wants to stay here very much," Greg said. "But she is too sick to stay, and no body can cure her, except for God. So she needs to go to him, but once she is there, she can't come back."

"When I die though, and I go to heaven, I promise that I'll watch you as you are growing up. And I've made videos for you to watch as you grow up, so that you can always come to me for advice."

"But I don't want you to leave," Laura cried.

Sara cuddled her three babies close to her and whispered that she didn't want to leave them either. Greg hugged them as well.

It was only two months later that she died.

The funeral came and went, and whenever they were lonely, they watched a video, which made Greg cry every time. Catherine would come over to help Greg watch the children, and she gave him advice on how to raise them.

Greg would visit her grave often, and he would pour his heart out to her tombstone, in hopes that she would hear. Nearby was the grave of their mentor, Gil Grissom. He would sometimes go there to talk as well.

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in the fields of gold...

Two years had passed since Sara's death, and though the twins still missed her, Tommy had little memory of his mother, except what he saw in the videos. Greg watched as the children played in the back yard of the house, even though he had tears in his eyes, he smiled because he loved them.

He had just finished watching one of Sara's videos that was for him. In it she said the following: "Greg, I know that you are probably only watching this because you still miss me. I just wanted you to know that it's ok to miss someone you love. But I want you to be happy, which means that someday, when some woman comes along who you think is good, and you love her, and you think she could raise the children well, don't let my memory stand in the way. I will always love you forever, and I know that you will love me too. I hope that someone is helping you through my loss the way you helped me through losing Grissom. Because of you I could live again, and I could love. I'm certain that our children are even more beautiful than they were when I left. There's just so much that I want you to understand, I love you so much that I never want you to be sad and alone. So my love, someday, be happy again, because that's the Greg I love."

What she had said was true, all of it, he just needed to be told. They would always be together in his memories, and she would be watching him from the clouds until it was his time to join her. Nothing could truly keep love apart, not even death. As Greg watched their young children run around and he smiled, she would live on in them, in Laura, Kayla, and Tommy, they each had her beautiful brown hair, and the two girls looked very much like her. Greg sighed, this was still his family, and someday some other loving woman might be his wife, and she would help raise the children, but this would always be the most important memory.

THE END

* * *

Thank you to- Sara Sidle 87, icklebitodd, csifreak04, Tripp3235, Burned Toast, StoryDreamer, jenny.

You made me very happy to read your reviews. I'm sorry for the long wait, and for how depressing this chapter is. : )


End file.
